Kim Possible in: Rebel's Dawn
by ReaperCB919
Summary: The original challenge consisted of a theory, that not only did the way you dress effect how other reacted to you, it effected how you reacted to others... Well, Kim, and a few others, are about to get a serious makeover. Rated T for now, but may increase


Disclaimer and Legal Butt Cover: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing whatsoever. Kim is Disney's. The idea was originally that of Delta4UK and he put it up as a challenge. I am making no money whatsoever from this, so even if you do sue me, which I please beg you not to do, you won't get anything, cause I'm broke. Also, this is going to get into several different sub-cultures and styles that I will admit, I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT! So, don't flame me if I make a mistake along the way. That said, this will also depict a relationship, eventually, between two women... actually there'll be several of those... so be ready for it, and DON'T FLAME ME FOR THAT EITHER! However, I will take constructive criticism, complements, and general praise. All that said... ENJOY!

* * *

_Mission Acquired: Parameters: "Do whatever it takes to stop Kim Possible from chasing me"_

_Chances of neutralizing Kim Possible's potential as a hero based off specs of former BeBe drones and all current information on Kim Possible: .002_

_Failure Imminent..._

_Options: End Drakken's career as a villain so Kim Possible will have no need to chase him._

_Failure: Unable to act against Dr. Drakken due to program safeguards._

_Information available: Shego key to Drakken's success._

_Options: Separate Shego from Drakken..._

_Potential courses of action... team Shego with Kim Possible._

_Chances of success: minimal._

_Reasons: Kim's demeanor does not meet necessary parameters conducive to teaming with Shego._

_Objective: Change Kim's demeanor to match necessary parameters._

_Chances of success: Within acceptable limits._

_Begin information acquisition… Hacking In-Terror-Net systems: User: EmeraldFire… necessary information acquired._

_Hacking Middleton user-net systems… Information acquired._

_Current configuration and abilities unable to accomplish necessary task._

_Options: Upgrade._

_Sources: Drakken's abilities not within required limits to accomplish task._

_Other Sources: Middleton Space Center:_

_V. F. Porter… Nanite upgrades: available._

_Humanity mimicking upgrades: available._

_Dr. Freeman… A.I. Upgrades: available._

_Dr. James Possible… Chemical upgrades: available._

_Cloaking upgrades: available._

_Strategy formulated: Beginning mission.  
_**………………………………...**

Kim slowly opened her eyes, stretching as she felt the last vestiges of sleep leaving her body. She gave her head a gentle shake to clear it, the sounds of beads clicking causing her brow to wrinkle in confusion before she ran her hand back over her red tresses. Slowly her confused face turned to shock as she felt several hard beads spaced through braided cornrows. She quickly shook of the last of her sleep and sprinted to the mirror over her dresser. When she saw her reflection, only one course of action seemed prudent.

"TWEEBS!"

What was left of her long red hair was braided tightly into severe cornrows, hard black and green beads spaced throughout them. The sides and back had been shaven down to the skin, the barest shadow of red showing where her hair had been. She ran her hands over the beads slowly, freaking out as she realized they were locked into her hair somehow and she couldn't undo them. That's when she saw the tattoo. Under her left eye, like a deranged teardrop, sat a perfectly placed heart. One half of the disfigurement was a pale green, the other soft pink.

"MOM!" Kim screamed, this time in panic rather than anger.

"Kim?" Her mom came in quickly, staring at her daughter, "Kim what have you done to your hair?"

"I didn't do it mom… I don't understand what's going on… I have a tattoo!" Kim yelled still staring into the mirror, her face wide eyed and mouth agape.

"What!" Anne walked to her daughter's side, turning her head to view the mark under her eye. "It's completely healed, that takes days or even weeks… that's not possible…" She tried to rub the tattoo off but found it as real as any.

"Hon? Kimmie-Cub? What's wrong?" James Possible asked from the doorway as he walked into his daughter's room.

"Someone has… I don't even know what to say. This is like a prank gone too far…" Anne said.

"Tweebs." Kim's voice hissed as she turned to the door.

"No Kimmie, don't be ridiculous. Even if the boys were capable of this, which they aren't, you'd have heard them or felt the tattoo being done… this is…" Anne sighed.

"I'm calling Wade." Kim moved back to her bed, her hands shaking as she pulled her Kimmunicator from the nightstand.

"Go Kim… what happened to you?" Wade said as he looked at the cheerleader from the Kimmunicator's screen.

"Someone broke in… somehow they… did this while I was sleeping…" Kim closed her eyes.

"How did… why didn't…" Wade started and stopped.

"Wade, the tattoo on Kim's cheek is completely healed, and she didn't wake up when it was done… that's… not natural by any sense of the word." Anne's voice came from over Kim's shoulder.

"I can run scans, and I'll have security installed in Kim's room…" Wade hit a few keys off screen before he turned to another monitor, "Still, I don't know of anything that could mask the feel of being tattooed, let alone heal it in one night."

"Actually, there's a chemical that we've been working on at the space center. It's an advanced bioorganic gel that accelerates the healing process… it's intended for astronauts injured in space where medical attention is limited…" James stopped as both his wife and daughter looked at him, "It's in testing phases… but only three people know about it other than myself… and the only sample we have is locked away in our highest security vault."

"Wade, what about Shego?" Kim turned back to the tech-genius.

"I thought the same thing as soon as I saw the color scheme… but no. She's actually in jail right now, has been since you foiled Drakken a week ago." Wade shook his head, "Besides, I don't think she'd be able to do anything that intricate… I've got the scans… Other than that it has been rapidly healed, I show nothing. It's a normal tattoo and just as permanent."

"What am I gonna do? I can't go to school like this…" Kim turned to her mom.

"Relax Kim, just get dressed. I can use some makeup to cover the tattoo for now. And until your hair grows back out, we can cover it with a wig." Her mom hugged her, "It'll be ok."

"Thanks mom, I guess I just freaked out." Kim took a slow breath and kissed her parents as they left her room.

The teen smiled. Her heart rate finally returned to normal as she opened the closet, just before it stopped. The scent of leather and oil erupted from the closet as she looked at the transformation her wardrobe had undergone. Every piece of clothing she owned was gone and had been replaced. The safer choices consisted of leather pants that all looked like they were a half size too small and dozens of leather vests. There were leather skirts that fit into one of two categories. They either barely covered her ass, or were long with a slit in one or both sides that went up to where the others reached down. All her shirts had been replaced with leather vests, corsets, tube tops, and some that didn't cover as much as one of her bras. One piece of clothing stood out though.

Her cheer uniform hadn't been replaced, it had been altered. The skirt was now the shortest and tightest she owned. It was cut so that both cheeks peeked out from beneath it. The hem of the top had been raised so that it rested just under her breasts, and the neckline plunged even farther than the already dangerously low one it once held. As Kim reached out to touch it, she realized it had been replaced after all. While the initial design was the same, the white, purple, and gold fabric had been replaced with supple leather in the same colors.

"MOM!" Kim called for the second time that morning.

"Kim?" Anne walked back into the room holding a makeup case, then her eyes settled on the closet, "Oh…" She sighed, you can borrow some of my clothes to."

"Thanks mom…" Kim shook her head, "When I figure out who did this… they're going to regret it."  
**………………………………...**

Kim sat down at lunch and looked around, grateful no one had noticed her clothes or hair. The wig covered the new hairstyle fine, a bit itchy, but better than the delinquent look she'd woken up with. The clothes however were her mother's and while they fit, they weren't exactly her normal style. A quick look through her dresser had shown her underwear replaced as well, still the new stuff was better than borrowing something from mom, so she made due for now. At least those were under her clothes. Shoes had been another issue, she'd had to wear the boots that had been left, and hope no one noticed. Her eyes finally settled on Ron and Monique as they walked over, each carrying a tray of cafeteria food.

"So spill girlfriend, WWTMC?" Monique whispered as she sat down with Kim.

"Yea," Ron said, though his face looked confused, "And why'd I have to meet you at school today instead of riding in with you like usual?"

"You have no idea what Mon just asked, do you Ron?" Kim smiled at her boyfriend.

"Not really." Ron shrugged as Rufus came out of his pocket and started to eat off the blonde's tray.

"What's with the mom clothes?" Monique clarified for Ron.

The boy looked at Kim, then blinked, "Oh, I didn't even notice."

"Well, the answer to both questions is the same." Kim said as she looked around to be sure no one was paying attention, "Someone broke into my house last night. They decided to give me a haircut, and replace my wardrobe."

"I was wondering about the wig," Monique said, "How bad is it?"

"You don't wanna know," Kim said, "But the wig stays till my hair grows out, and Wade's upping the security at my house as we speak. The hair and clothes though aren't the worst of it… they… gave me a tattoo."

"A WHAT??" Ron exclaimed, looking at the red head, his eyes wide. The twin looks of annoyance on the girl's faces cause him to shrink, "Sorry, but.. A what?"

Kim shook her head, "A tattoo, a heart, right under my left eye like a tear."

"Foundation and concealer; God's gift to women." Monique smiled sagely.

"Any idea who could have done it?" Ron asked.

"No, Shego's still in jail, and she's the only person I ever thought able to sneak into my room without waking me. Let alone…" Kim gestured at her face, "Without waking me…"

"Yea, that's something." Monique shook her head.

Ron sighed and tucked into his lunch, "What are you gonna do?"

"When I find them? I don't know, but I have to find them first." Kim sighed.

"True girl…" Monique smiled, then her face took on a confused look as she tilted her head to look past Kim, "Barkin is bringing some new girl over this way."

"Possible, Stoppable," Barkin looked at Monique, his mouth opening, then his face turned blank, he sighed, "Monique. This is Cynthia Cunning."

The girl had straight blonde hair that flowed down her back between her shoulder blades and was tucked behind her ears by a bright blue Alice band. Her blued eyes tracked each of the three as she smiled at them with perfectly white teeth. Her clothes however, looked more at home in a power meeting than the school's lunch room. She wore a baby blue double breasted pantsuit, blue heels giving her another two inches of height, and a black linen shirt underneath. A folded handkerchief rested in her right breast pocket.

"Corporate power…" Monique smiled appraisingly, "I approve."

"You'll have to forgive Monique, she's a fashion connoisseur. I'm Kim, and this is my boyfriend Ron." Kim offered.

"Hi." Ron waved, still eating.

"I'm Cynthia Cunning, but friends call me C.C." She smiled at all of them.

"Miss Cunning is new in town Possible, as the local hero, I was hoping you could show her around, help her settle in." Barkin said.

"Sure Mr. Barkin, we'll be glad to." Kim smiled as the principle walked off and C.C. sat down with them.

"Thank you for being kind enough to show me around…" She sat next to Monique.

"It's no big." Kim waved the thanks off.

"I must say girl, I love the power suit. It's not Club Banana but it looks hot." Monique said.

"It's Armani actually. My father is a big investor in several businesses around the world, so we move semi-regularly. I dress like this because it ticks him off and I still get to look stylish." C.C. grinned.

"A girl after my own heart." Monique laughed.

"I thought Armani was men's clothing…" Ron said.

"Ron, really, if they only catered to one gender they'd lose money. No business wants that. And even if they were only for men, the right amount of money can make them design for anyone." Kim said.

"True, and believe me, you won't find my clothes in any catalog or website. They're all made just for me." C.C. grinned.

Monique grinned, her eyes shining, "Show me?"

"Maybe later." C.C. grinned and looked over at Kim, "You're wearing a wig…"

Kim blushed, "Yea, Uh… bad hair day."

"Oh…kay… " C.C. smiled, her mouth opening to speak again just as.

"My God Possible, what are you wearing?" The voice of Bonnie Rockwaller broke in, "I mean seriously, it's bad enough you're dating that dork, but now you're dressing worse than he is. What are those? Your mom's clothes?"

"Back off Bonnie…" Kim said, her eyes flashing.

"Oh please, what's little miss perfect going to do? Punch me?" Bonnie smiled.

"You wish Bon-Bon, you're not worth cutting my knuckle on your glass jaw." Kim turned away.

"Says the girl who's wearing her mother's hand me downs." Bonnie laughed as she walked away.

"I'm sorry about that C.C. Bonnie's a…" Kim searched for the word.

"Bitch?" C.C. offered causing Kim to stair and Ron to stop eating.

Monique just laughed, "Yep, that's the word."

Before Kim's voice cam back, her Kimmunicator went off, she shook her head then looked at the device strapped to her wrist, "Sitch me Wade."

"Well, I finished the upgrades on the security in your room. Heat and motion sensors, digital video and audio, night vision, sensor locks on the door and window, and biometric activation lock." Wade said from the small screen.

"Sounds good Wade, any word on who could have done it?" Kim asked.

"Nothing, I scanned the room myself. I didn't find a single spec of… anything." Wade sighed, "It's disturbing."

"I know," Kim said.

"I'll let you know if I come up with anything else though Kim, don't worry."

"Please and thank you." Kim said as she closed the link.

"What was that?" C.C. asked.

"Oh, sorry, that was Wade. He's a friend of ours, he handles my website and makes gadgets for me, does the research thing." Kim smiled.

"Wait a minute, You're THAT Kim Possible?" C.C. said, her eyes wide.

"It's nothing really." Kim smiled.

"Nonsense, you're amazing." C.C. smiled, "I've seen you on TV. You have to be the greatest hero ever."

"I'm just a regular teenager with a little bit of training." Kim said.

"Well, I think it's cool." C.C. offered.

"Thanks." Kim blushed.

"Well, that's settled," Monique laughed, "And the bell should be ringing soon, we better head towards class."

"She's right. C.C., what's your schedule like?" Kim asked.

"Mr. Barkin said I'd have the same schedule as you actually." The blonde offered.

"Alright, then you're with me and Ron, till he heads off to Home Ec. Then you're with me and Mon in our last class." Kim smiled as she got up, leading the group out of the lunch room.  
**………………………………...**

James Possible looked up at the slight knock from his doorway, smiling as he registered just who his guest was. The blonde stood easily against the door frame, her white lab coat open to reveal a shapely figure covered only by a purple tube top and tight mini-skirt. She smiled back at Dr. Possible easily.

"Hello Vivian, is there anything wrong? You don't normally visit my office." James said.

"Not wrong exactly Dr.." She started.

"I've told you, call me James." He assured her as he gestured for her to sit.

"Alright, James, and like I said, nothing is wrong, it's just something weird." Vivian said.

"Well, like I said when we hired you on, I'm always here to talk." James sat back in his chair and looked at the younger scientist.

"Remember the Hephestus Project?" Vivian asked.

"I was the original designer," James said, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well, we took that concept and created a nano-machine based along the same lines. The nanites however are adaptive where as the original Hephestus project was static. You had the natural state, and the powered form, but you were limited to those. With the nanites, the forms are limited to… whatever you can program then to form. They're also capable of constructing other components such as armor, computer chips, even weapons and full standing computer systems, with the proper materials to access. They're still being tested, so we haven't put them into production yet. However, we have a sample in the robotics lab. I think they were accessed last night, but because they're self replicating, we can't be sure if any were taken or not… even a hand full would be enough for a thief to completely copy our supply, but we wouldn't be able to tell if any were missing." Vivian said.

"A rather daunting prospect, what makes you suspect?" James asked.

"Well, the computer was accessed, but nothing is out of place, and the only two who know anything about it are myself and Dr. Freeman. A couple other projects show the same signs. The most notable is Dr. Freeman's latest AI prototype, but some of my specs on Oliver were also accessed. We just don't know what to make of it."

"Well, as it happens we're experiencing some similar situations in my department. A stealth program and a bioorganic gel that we're working on show identical signs. Nothing out of place, nothing missing, just… accessed." James sighs, "I have an idea of what they may have been used for, but the why, and who would go to this much trouble… it doesn't make sense. I'd expect someone to steal my latest Kepler prototype before they stole a medical treatment."

"Want to fill me in?" Vivian asked.

"Not yet, I need more information… and well, it's not something the people involved would want to get out." James shrugged.

"Alright, but you'll let me know if you can." Vivian pressed.

"Of course Vivian, and you keep me informed if anything else happens." James said.

"Not a problem." Vivian got up to leave.

"Oh, Vivian?" James said, "Anne was wondering when you could come over again, we haven't had you for dinner in weeks."

"Tell her to give me a call, with this nanite program in the works I've been neglecting most of my friends." Vivian smiled.

"I'll let her know, " James returned, "Now I need to make a call."

"Tell Kim I said hello when you're letting her know about all this." Vivian waved as she left.

James laughed as the young scientist left, glad she was coming out of her shell after a rocky start. Then his expression sobered as he keyed Kim's website into his computer and Wade soon appeared on his screen.

"What can I do for you Dr. Possible?" The boy genius didn't look directly at James, his fingers flying over other commands as he worked on something.

"I thought I'd update you on what's happening here, since you can inform Kim faster than I could." James said.

"I'm guessing it appears that Kim's rate of healing is related to the healing gel you're working on?" Wade said.

"Yes and no…" James sighed, "That and several other advanced, but rather innocuous projects have been accessed, presumably by an outside source. However none of them seem to have been tampered with and nothing is missing… it's a little disconcerting mostly." James said.

"I can understand that… especially after this morning." Wade keyed in another few commands then turned to James completely, "Want me to have Kim come by?"

"I don't think that's necessary at this juncture, I'm pretty sure your style of tracking will be more successful for the moment, however, I would like you to let her know what's going on." James said.

"What's a full list of the projects that have been accessed?" Wade asked.

"The healing gel, a stealth prototype, some nanite prototypes, an AI prototype, and several of Dr. Porter's specs on Oliver." James said.

"With the exception of the healing gel, they all have something to do with robotics." Wade said.

"I've considered that… but this is high level technology, and that the only reason someone would steal it is to play a prank on Kim? It doesn't make sense." James sighed again and looked at the computer genius, "Any ideas?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll work on it, and I'll let Kim know what's happening…" Wade started to disconnect.

"Oh, Wade, tell Kim, Dr. Porter says hello." James added as an afterthought.

"No problem Dr. P." Wade smiled and disconnected.  
**………………………………...**

"Well GF, how did you enjoy your first day of MHS?" Monique asked as she joined C.C. and Kim leaving the classroom.

"How does Mr. Barkin teach every class? I mean, he can't be in two places at once… can he?" C.C. asked.

"You know, you're not the first to wonder at that." Kim said, "However, we've yet to figure it out."

"Where is Ron?" C.C. wondered, searching the halls for any sign of the blonde boy.

"He has football practice, but I cancelled cheer practice today." Kim said, "We're all going to meet at Bueno Nacho later today."

"Bueno Nacho?" C.C. asked?

"Don't let Ron hear you ask that question," Monique laughed, "It's his favorite restaurant, though the nutritional side of things is questionable. They do have salads though, if you prefer."

"Ok, sounds fun." C.C. smiled.

"Well I…" The sound of her Kimmunicator interrupted Kim's statement. "What's the Sitch, Wade?"

"Just got off the line with your dad, he wanted me to check into the computer systems at the Space Center and let you know that they've had a few… occurrences." Wade said.

"So the gel was stolen?" Kim asked.

"No, and that's what's strange. The systems that pertained to the gel were accessed, but nothing seems to have been taken or out of place. Several other projects show signs of the same… interest? It's hard to say what it is really. Nothing stolen or damaged, nothing out of place, just like someone studied it, and left… but if that were the case…"

"Then how did the person use it on me." Kim shook her head, "This is making no sense, it's like we have all the pieces to the puzzle, but we're looking at them all from the wrong side."

"I must admit I'm getting that 'Little Diablo' feeling again… But then Shego is in jail, and we haven't heard anything out of Drakken, at least then we heard something. It didn't make sense, but we heard it." Wade sighed.

"Could it be someone other than Drakken?" C.C. pointed out.

"What?" Kim asked, "Oh, Wade, I'm sorry, I didn't think to with everything going on, but this is C.C., Mr. Barkin asked me to show her around. C.C., this is Wade, a good friend, and our resident genius."

"Hello Wade," C.C. smiled at the child genius on the screen, "But what I was saying, you seem so sure it's this Drakken, that you haven't considered it could be someone else."

"She's right, we haven't tried to locate Dementor, and considering the type of items involved, it could just as easily be him, the Seniors, Jack Hench…" Wade sighed, "I think we're getting sloppy."

"Not sloppy, just used to the usual suspects… Ok, see what you can find out on those three as well, but if Shego busts out, I want to know."

"Understood Kim." Wade smiled, "Oh, your dad says to tell you "Vivian says hello."

"Alright, thanks Wade, I'll talk to you later." Kim smiled.

"Later Kim," Wade closed the connection.

"Alright, that outta the way, how about we meet up at Bueno Nacho?" Monique asked.

"No problem. C.C.? Need a ride?" Kim asked.

"No thanks Kim, I'll find it. I have a few more things to do here, paperwork, library. I'll see you guys there." The blonde smiled as she turned and walked backwards while talking to them.

"Alright, Mon? Ride?" Kim asked.

"No thanks Kim. Big brother stepped off to college, and has loaned me his car." Monique smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you guys at Bueno Nacho." Kim turned and walked towards the football field.

"Later C.C." Monique smiled at the blonde, "But remember, I want to take a look at this custom wardrobe of yours."

"I won't forget Monique, we'll make a date for it." C.C. turned and headed towards Barkin's office.

Monique shook her head, "Date?"  
**………………………………...**

"I mean, what was she thinking today?" Bonnie asked, turning a hard glare on the blonde with her.

"I don't know," Tara said honestly, she wasn't sure what it mattered if Kim wore brand new from Club Banana or a burlap sack, she was still head cheerleader and still saved the world.

"I mean, it's bad enough I have to deal with her being head cheerleader, but she doesn't even act the part. I mean, she doesn't care who she's dating, until today I figured she at least cared about what she wore, but gyah… those clothes were so her mom's hand me downs." Bonnie said.

"And how did you notice what her mom wore?" Tara asked.

"I worked with her at the hospital once, remember?" Bonnie said, shrugging.

"Well, whatever it was, I think you're just getting worked up when you should be working on your project." Tara advised.

"You're right… even when she's not around she drives me nuts." Bonnie hissed.

"No, she doesn't. Your sisters belittle you and instead of using that dominant streak you have to shut them up, you let your mind find another target to take out your frustrations on, and in doing so, alienate one of the few people who could help you reach the level you think your sisters have." Tara stated as she closed her book.

"You know, that psych class you're taking…" Bonnie started.

"Is right on the money. Bonnie, you're my best friend, and I love you, but as long as you're talking shit, I'll call you on it. Maybe not in public, but I'll tell you what I think." Tara looked at her.

"I know… but when I see her…" Bonnie stopped as Tara cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, just settle in and get to work on your project." Tara said, gesturing to the books, "I need to go, but I'll see you at your house tonight."

Tara got up, taking a last look as Bonnie sat down at the table and began to work on her project. She walked out of the library smiling. Neither noticed the door open behind Tara, or the other blonde slip out behind her.  
**………………………………...**

C.C. stood across the street from the Bueno Nacho, watching the three friends inside interacting. In her mind she played over her first day acting as a human, and considered what she'd learned. Kim had had Wade implement security into her room, including biometric scanning devices. Those were easy enough to by pass in order to complete her mission. Day one had however seen a flaw. She'd have to remedy that situation. There was also Ron, Monique, and Bonnie to consider. Any one of the three could cause her issues.

Ron she'd need more information on. Right now he seemed to be exactly as the research showed but she knew there was more to it. There had to be or he wouldn't be able to maintain a relationship with Kim and aid her in her missions. Perhaps there was information in his home she could use to her advantage.

Bonnie was more troublesome. Her interference could hinder Kim's acceptance of the changes or boil them over into a rage that would cause more harm than good. Still, the blonde was in love with her no matter that she refused to admit it or that Bonnie was too blind to see it. Perhaps having them both accept that fact would aid her somehow.

Monique however was the issue. She did not wish to harm the girl for some reason. She did not wish to cause her issue or pain. She enjoyed the thought of spending time with the girl. Perhaps that AI prototype was not a good idea after all…

"It is time to meet my friends…" C.C. sighed and walked across the street.

* * *

A/N: There it is, you've read it, you can't un-read it. NOW REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL GET CRANKY!


End file.
